1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display technique field, more particularly, relate to a slit electrode, an array substrate having the same and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ADS mode is a core technology of a wide visual angle of a plane electrical field, and the core technical feature is described as follows: a multidimensional electrical field is formed by an electrical field generated by an edge of slit electrodes and an electrical field generated between slit electrode layers and plate-shaped electrode layers in the same plane, so that all the orientations of liquid crystal molecules located between the slit electrodes and over the electrodes in a liquid crystal layer can be rotated, thereby improving an operating efficiency of the liquid crystal molecules and increasing a transmission efficiency. A switching technique of the ADS mode may improve image quality of the TFT-LCD, and has advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide visual angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, without push Mura and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, an array substrate of an existing ADS mode is formed with gate lines 22 and data lines 21 thereon. Sub pixel regions (i.e., a R sub pixel region, a G sub pixel region or a B sub pixel region) are defined by the gate lines 22 and the data lines 21 being adjacent with each other, and each of the sub pixel regions is formed with a thin film transistor (TFT), a strip common electrode 24 and a plurality of pixel electrodes 25 therein. An insulating layer (not shown in the top view) is between the common electrode 24 and the pixel electrode 25. When a voltage is not applied, there is no electrical field generated between the common electrode 24 and the pixel electrode 25, and the liquid crystal molecules 26 located between the array substrate and a color film substrate will not be deflected. When the voltage is applied, a horizontal electrical field is generated between the common electrode 24 and the pixel electrode 25, and the liquid crystal molecules 26 will be deflected in a direction of the electrical field. In the case of a wide visual angle, high transmittance is achieved.
As shown in FIG. 2, the array substrate of the existing ADS mode usually adopts a dual-domain pixel structure of a “/ \ ” shape, i.e., a plurality of common electrodes 34 which are mirror-symmetrical is of “/ \” shaped. When the voltage is applied, the liquid crystal molecules will have symmetrical orientations, and a display visual angle may exhibit a uniform symmetry at a particular angle. However, when rotating a screen or viewing the screen from different angle, the display visual angle are not uniformly symmetrical (for example, there are relatively large differences between the visual angles in 0°, 90°, 180° and 270° directions and the visual angles in 45°, 135°, 225° and 315° directions) because apparent lengths of the liquid crystal molecules are different, thus display performance is deteriorated.
A display array substrate of the liquid crystal molecules having the above horizontal frication arrangement mode may easily occur a display defect that contrast of pictures in a horizontal direction is not uniform, which causes a deteriorated display quality. In addition, due to the horizontal arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, a color shift may be generated easily at a visual angle, thereby affecting image display performance.